1. Filed of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connection box.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electrical connection boxes with which cars are equipped have been known in JP-A-2000-21477. The Electrical connection boxes are formed by a circuit forming body where a connector for a board is mounted on an end portion of a circuit board in a case. The connector for a board is placed so as to face the outside of the case. In the connector, terminal fittings that have been mounted on a connector housing are connected to conductive paths of the circuit board by flow soldering.